Fruits Basket X Naruto Shippuden
by 17hopkka
Summary: This story is for the people who love Fruits Basket and Naruto Shippuden
1. Strange Power

"During the years of being a ninja... there are always others... others who protect the nations from the ultimate evil. As this goes on we fight for some unknown reasons, we fight because we think it is right..."

(Fan fiction Story)

That morning the Akatsuki moved from place to place, not knowing if it was the right time to attack. During the moment Itachi had walked passed by his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, and had seen Sasori-Kun's blond partner sitting on the ground. His name was Deidara, just then Tobi had laughed as he fell into a hole and sunk underneath. Said, "Falling down like a Mary go round is hard as my life's work is good. Tobi thinks so, too!" and crashed into Deidara's bottom. He grunted as he started yelling at his masked partner, "You idiot! Are you serious? I mean I am so mad at you right now I could blow you up UN!" he said. Just then Tobi got scared and hid behind Itachi and Hidan, Hidan was a reaper and carried a scythe. The color black and such, just for a moment Itachi had sighed. Seeing Tobi on his back, "Tobi. He was joking," He began. "If he was joking he would have said so before hand and... He even threatened to blow me up!" Yells Tobi, as he could hear Deidara scoff. "Hah! Well if I were you I would be careful, UN." He would say. Just then Tobi had slipped off of Itachi's back, said, "Well if I were not careful enough I would have been dead like that time when we had met each other." "Tobi..." Pauses Hidan, as he went to turn. Deidara had scoffed once more, putting his hands in his clay pouch. Tobi gasped, as he got up from a sitting position. To a standing position. He began to run, as he went underneath the ground again. "AH! Deidara- sempai is going to hurt me!" He yells, just for a long moment Sasori had stopped his blond partner from ever doing so, "Tobi... is... a good boy! Sempai. Tobi wouldn't do a thing to ever hurt him, Tobi... you be a good boy forever as long as he still knows sempai is still alive and well..." says Tobi. As his head stuck out of the dirt, he had some of it stuck in his hair. His hair the color black, his eyes the color of the sharingan. (Well eye since he is wearing a mask) for a moment Deidara had sighed, "You know Tobi. You remind me of a four year old you know that right? UN," he began. As Tobi had gotten out of the ground, Tobi was only sixteen years old. And Deidara... he was only nineteen, for a moment everything was going okay. Until the Akatsuki had met up with the "new recruit" to the team, after an hour Itachi and Hidan had to wander around the ruins of the Hidden forest of the Sand. "Hey, hey! Look at that," Tobi would say, without any warning the "new recruit" decided to make fun of Deidara's art. "Huh! You look like someone who doesn't belong in the well known race as the AKA Akatsuki as I would say it, besides the artists that I see in my case." I would say, "Shut up UN. You say one more word and I will blow you to pieces." Deidara said in return. "Do it, I dare you." I taunted him, as he growled. "Deidara..." Sasori had begun, as he held his blond partner's arm. Pulling him backwards, as he did so Deidara had run into his red headed partner. "I will kill that woman..." growled out Deidara, "Deidara. Calm down, it is only a girl. Get a damn grip over yourself," Hidan would say. "A GIRL? MORE OR LESS UN, IF SHE WAS A GIRL SHE WOULD SAY SORRY!" "Humph, me say sorry? Why should I?" I asked, just then Itachi- San had walked up beside me. Said, "You don't. Then we might kill you," as I gasp. My eyes widened, they were the color of the sharingan. "Y-you're-" He paused. I turn, as I sat down onto the cold hard solid ground. But then Deidara had walked over to me, as Sasori-Kun had released his arm. "Hey UN," he began, "What?" I asked. "I am sorry if I had scared you, I was trying so hard to make sure you weren't exactly like my man-child like four year old partner named Tobi." Deidara tells me; just then Tobi appeared out of nowhere, "Hey. Hey!" Yells out Tobi as I screamed. "OH... I AM SORRY!" he yells again as he took off underneath the earth, I laughed a bit. Said, "So... you're Tobi? I kind of figured that you were a lot like my brother," Tobi had appeared again, his head dirty. "Really? But Deidara-sempai says I am stupid and I have to gain more experience," he says. "That's true, yet though you might not like yourself. You have to acknowledge what you see in the mirror," I said, Itachi had smiled. Walking behind me, said, "If you want to know who you are, you have to look at your real self and acknowledge what you see." As I nod. I smile, Itachi was his name. But I didn't quite get his last, "What is your name?" asked Hidan. As he gave me a grin, and sat beside me. "Masaki Yokoni Uchiha, but you all may call me Yoku or Mesah." I began, for a moment I could feel Hidan give me a sexy smile. I turn, but then I realize he was gazing at me. His eyes the color of the shade of purple, I had blushed. Not thinking why he was staring at me, but I kind of figured he liked me. I blushed once more, feeling butterflies in my stomach. A cold chill had gone up my spine, thinking that I should say something about it. "What are your names?" I had to ask, "I am Tobi. As you may know," Tobi began. "Deidara," said Deidara, "Konan." Konan says. She was a blue haired teenager who was in love with the leader Sama, "Pein Akatsuki." Leader Sama would answer. "I am the leader of the team, and I am sure we have plenty of room for our team." Just then I smiled, seeing another tallboy. His skin was blue, and his hair was a shady black color. His teeth were sharp as shark's teeth, "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. A pleasure to meet you, Miss..." Kisame had paused. "Uchiha or Yokoni," I say, as I lent him my hand. He smiled, his teeth piercing from his lips. I smiled in return; I didn't know why I felt like I wanted to ask them something. So I did so anyways, "Um... I have a question." I began. Slowly my heart began to race, "Are there quizzes to be apart of the Akatsuki?" I asked. "Nope, if there was to be so I probably would say so." Replied Tobi, as I nodded. "It's true you know, hmm." Deidara began; Deidara sempai was Tobi's name for him. Tobi's name would be mine to be friendly for a while before saying so, (that didn't make sense but I said it anyways) for a long moment of awkward silence... we all had our thoughts... moments as in. I sighed, hearing the voice of another Uchiha I knew as my great ancestor named Madara Uchiha. _"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred." _Just then I nod to the thought, being hated is never a good sign. When I was a kid everyone hated me, because I was a forenamed beast to be called Eroyugi meaning as the Eleven Tails, _"As long as the concept of 'winners' exist, there will also be 'losers'." _Madara would tell me. I was saved by him along ago, he taught me not at shadows have a light. But most shadows have a darkness that can never be freed from this despair and hatred, and evermore. _"The selfish desire of wanting to maintain the peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." _He would continue, _"He is the only shinobi who can sit down. Like this in a battle while nobody can touch him, because when he the one who can do almost anything can never surrender himself to the very last person who is no longer alive. But almost dead," I_ would say. Madara would nod, to my every saying. _"Ether way, I am not the last person in the world to ever die. And so forth, my will has become apart of my burden. And my burden is apart of the Uchiha Clan itself,"_ I said to him, _"Very true. But you still have a lot to learn before becoming the world's greatest Uchiha, unlike me. And unlike my brother who died before me, was the ever last person to ever die before I ever reawakened the Rinnigan," _says Madara. For a long moment, I had paused. Lost in my deepest thoughts, but then I started remembering what Itachi had said. _"Lies will keep you from ever seeing your true self, but also people live their lives bound by what they see as 'right and 'true'" _during the memory I began to realize that Itachi was my brother, the Uchiha clansmen married each other like no other would marry before. But it doesn't mean he is my brother, but in the clan of the Uchiha yes. _"I will not run away anymore, because running away would mean I am a coward." _I would remember saying, _"You cower in defeat, when you see yourself in the reflection of the mirror. You just tell yourself you don't matter,"_ said Itachi. Those words are the words of the reality I use to believe in. **Yet though you have strength doesn't mean you can use it against others,**

Something would tell me through my very thoughts. I nod, walking beside Tobi. Who was scared because Deidara was about to get mad at him and do something rash, (like blow Tobi to pieces and etc.)? Just then Hidan walked up behind me. Said, "So. You are an Uchiha, so that means you have a lot to learn to become like Itachi." I had a secret crush on Itachi-San. I never told anyone though, but when I had met him he was tall had long thick black hair. He was very tall, handsome. And he had the Eternal Mangekyō, just for a moment I turn. Seeing him glare at me, his eyes shining within my very own. I blushed a bit when I saw him do so, but I didn't think he knew I liked him. After a while we all had made it to the Akatsuki's hideout, the forest was behind and in front of it. Afterwards we all entered the large carven and sat down onto the floor, "Ah. Home sweet home," Hidan would say. For a moment I smiled, sitting beside Itachi and Kisame. But then Deidara had gazed at me as my gaze met up with his very own, I smile once more. Seeing him sit beside Tobi, "Tobi UN. Sorry I tried to blow you up again, hmm." Deidara began. "Nah, it's fine. Don't worry I am not mad at you, if Tobi be mad or more. I would have used Minefield Great Plain jutsu on you," Tobi began talking to him self then, "I don't know why but Tobi feel the need to fall into the earth as I did before when he met Mesah." Just then I laughed. Just hearing that makes my heart flutter with happiness, I smiled. Seeing Kisame eating something, that's odd. Where'd that come from? I asked myself. Every time we die, we loose our memories. Even when you are alive, you gain and loose things that are most important to you most. When I was kid, my mother Hoshi would tell me that not all beings understand one another. They just take and grab you as if you were to be a toy, or worse. Those who dare touch another being become that being. For a long moment I had stammered, as I stopped remembering the past. Sometimes... whenever feel like someone is watching me I just turn around and see someone staring at me from the back of my damn head. Sometimes whenever I think about it, it makes my heart pound in fear, but usually I am not afraid to be honest. Though when I remember all the things I have done with my family, I... I don't really remember much. To when i was growing, i didnt understand anything. Until i was the one to understand what Itachi was saying, he told me that when one dies, they try so hard to bring them back.


	2. Royal Blood

"During the years of being a ninja... there are always others... others who protect the nations from the ultimate evil. As this goes on we fight for some unknown reasons, we fight because we think it is right..."

(Fan fiction Story)

That morning the Akatsuki moved from place to place, not knowing if it was the right time to attack. During the moment Itachi had walked passed by his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, and had seen Sasori-Kun's blond partner sitting on the ground. His name was Deidara, just then Tobi had laughed as he fell into a hole and sunk underneath. Said, "Falling down like a Mary go round is hard as my life's work is good. Tobi thinks so, too!" and crashed into Deidara's bottom. He grunted as he started yelling at his masked partner, "You idiot! Are you serious? I mean I am so mad at you right now I could blow you up UN!" he said. Just then Tobi got scared and hid behind Itachi and Hidan, Hidan was a reaper and carried a scythe. The color black and such, just for a moment Itachi had sighed. Seeing Tobi on his back, "Tobi. He was joking," He began. "If he was joking he would have said so before hand and... He even threatened to blow me up!" Yells Tobi, as he could hear Deidara scoff. "Hah! Well if I were you I would be careful, UN." He would say. Just then Tobi had slipped off of Itachi's back, said, "Well if I were not careful enough I would have been dead like that time when we had met each other." "Tobi..." Pauses Hidan, as he went to turn. Deidara had scoffed once more, putting his hands in his clay pouch. Tobi gasped, as he got up from a sitting position. To a standing position. He began to run, as he went underneath the ground again. "AH! Deidara- sempai is going to hurt me!" He yells, just for a long moment Sasori had stopped his blond partner from ever doing so, "Tobi... is... a good boy! Sempai. Tobi wouldn't do a thing to ever hurt him, Tobi... you be a good boy forever as long as he still knows sempai is still alive and well..." says Tobi. As his head stuck out of the dirt, he had some of it stuck in his hair. His hair the color black, his eyes the color of the sharingan. (Well eye since he is wearing a mask) for a moment Deidara had sighed, "You know Tobi. You remind me of a four year old you know that right? UN," he began. As Tobi had gotten out of the ground, Tobi was only sixteen years old. And Deidara... he was only nineteen, for a moment everything was going okay. Until the Akatsuki had met up with the "new recruit" to the team, after an hour Itachi and Hidan had to wander around the ruins of the Hidden forest of the Sand. "Hey, hey! Look at that," Tobi would say, without any warning the "new recruit" decided to make fun of Deidara's art. "Huh! You look like someone who doesn't belong in the well known race as the AKA Akatsuki as I would say it, besides the artists that I see in my case." I would say, "Shut up UN. You say one more word and I will blow you to pieces." Deidara said in return. "Do it, I dare you." I taunted him, as he growled. "Deidara..." Sasori had begun, as he held his blond partner's arm. Pulling him backwards, as he did so Deidara had run into his red headed partner. "I will kill that woman..." growled out Deidara, "Deidara. Calm down, it is only a girl. Get a damn grip over yourself," Hidan would say. "A GIRL? MORE OR LESS UN, IF SHE WAS A GIRL SHE WOULD SAY SORRY!" "Humph, me say sorry? Why should I?" I asked, just then Itachi- San had walked up beside me. Said, "You don't. Then we might kill you," as I gasp. My eyes widened, they were the color of the sharingan. "Y-you're-" He paused. I turn, as I sat down onto the cold hard solid ground. But then Deidara had walked over to me, as Sasori-Kun had released his arm. "Hey UN," he began, "What?" I asked. "I am sorry if I had scared you, I was trying so hard to make sure you weren't exactly like my man-child like four year old partner named Tobi." Deidara tells me; just then Tobi appeared out of nowhere, "Hey. Hey!" Yells out Tobi as I screamed. "OH... I AM SORRY!" he yells again as he took off underneath the earth, I laughed a bit. Said, "So... you're Tobi? I kind of figured that you were a lot like my brother," Tobi had appeared again, his head dirty. "Really? But Deidara-sempai says I am stupid and I have to gain more experience," he says. "That's true, yet though you might not like yourself. You have to acknowledge what you see in the mirror," I said, Itachi had smiled. Walking behind me, said, "If you want to know who you are, you have to look at your real self and acknowledge what you see." As I nod. I smile, Itachi was his name. But I didn't quite get his last, "What is your name?" asked Hidan. As he gave me a grin, and sat beside me. "Masaki Yokoni Uchiha, but you all may call me Yoku or Mesah." I began, for a moment I could feel Hidan give me a sexy smile. I turn, but then I realize he was gazing at me. His eyes the color of the shade of purple, I had blushed. Not thinking why he was staring at me, but I kind of figured he liked me. I blushed once more, feeling butterflies in my stomach. A cold chill had gone up my spine, thinking that I should say something about it. "What are your names?" I had to ask, "I am Tobi. As you may know," Tobi began. "Deidara," said Deidara, "Konan." Konan says. She was a blue haired teenager who was in love with the leader Sama, "Pein Akatsuki." Leader Sama would answer. "I am the leader of the team, and I am sure we have plenty of room for our team." Just then I smiled, seeing another tallboy. His skin was blue, and his hair was a shady black color. His teeth were sharp as shark's teeth, "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. A pleasure to meet you, Miss..." Kisame had paused. "Uchiha or Yokoni," I say, as I lent him my hand. He smiled, his teeth piercing from his lips. I smiled in return; I didn't know why I felt like I wanted to ask them something. So I did so anyways, "Um... I have a question." I began. Slowly my heart began to race, "Are there quizzes to be apart of the Akatsuki?" I asked. "Nope, if there was to be so I probably would say so." Replied Tobi, as I nodded. "It's true you know, hmm." Deidara began; Deidara sempai was Tobi's name for him. Tobi's name would be mine to be friendly for a while before saying so, (that didn't make sense but I said it anyways) for a long moment of awkward silence... we all had our thoughts... moments as in. I sighed, hearing the voice of another Uchiha I knew as my great ancestor named Madara Uchiha. _"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred." _Just then I nod to the thought, being hated is never a good sign. When I was a kid everyone hated me, because I was a forenamed beast to be called Eroyugi meaning as the Eleven Tails, _"As long as the concept of 'winners' exist, there will also be 'losers'." _Madara would tell me. I was saved by him along ago, he taught me not at shadows have a light. But most shadows have a darkness that can never be freed from this despair and hatred, and evermore. _"The selfish desire of wanting to maintain the peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." _He would continue, _"He is the only shinobi who can sit down. Like this in a battle while nobody can touch him, because when he the one who can do almost anything can never surrender himself to the very last person who is no longer alive. But almost dead," I_ would say. Madara would nod, to my every saying. _"Ether way, I am not the last person in the world to ever die. And so forth, my will has become apart of my burden. And my burden is apart of the Uchiha Clan itself,"_ I said to him, _"Very true. But you still have a lot to learn before becoming the world's greatest Uchiha, unlike me. And unlike my brother who died before me, was the ever last person to ever die before I ever reawakened the Rinnigan," _says Madara. For a long moment, I had paused. Lost in my deepest thoughts, but then I started remembering what Itachi had said. _"Lies will keep you from ever seeing your true self, but also people live their lives bound by what they see as 'right and 'true'" _during the memory I began to realize that Itachi was my brother, the Uchiha clansmen married each other like no other would marry before. But it doesn't mean he is my brother, but in the clan of the Uchiha yes. _"I will not run away anymore, because running away would mean I am a coward." _I would remember saying, _"You cower in defeat, when you see yourself in the reflection of the mirror. You just tell yourself you don't matter,"_ said Itachi. Those words are the words of the reality I use to believe in. **Yet though you have strength doesn't mean you can use it against others,**

Something would tell me through my very thoughts. I nod, walking beside Tobi. Who was scared because Deidara was about to get mad at him and do something rash, (like blow Tobi to pieces and etc.)? Just then Hidan walked up behind me. Said, "So. You are an Uchiha, so that means you have a lot to learn to become like Itachi." I had a secret crush on Itachi-San. I never told anyone though, but when I had met him he was tall had long thick black hair. He was very tall, handsome. And he had the Eternal Mangekyō, just for a moment I turn. Seeing him glare at me, his eyes shining within my very own. I blushed a bit when I saw him do so, but I didn't think he knew I liked him. After a while we all had made it to the Akatsuki's hideout, the forest was behind and in front of it. Afterwards we all entered the large carven and sat down onto the floor, "Ah. Home sweet home," Hidan would say. For a moment I smiled, sitting beside Itachi and Kisame. But then Deidara had gazed at me as my gaze met up with his very own, I smile once more. Seeing him sit beside Tobi, "Tobi UN. Sorry I tried to blow you up again, hmm." Deidara began. "Nah, it's fine. Don't worry I am not mad at you, if Tobi be mad or more. I would have used Minefield Great Plain jutsu on you," Tobi began talking to him self then, "I don't know why but Tobi feel the need to fall into the earth as I did before when he met Mesah." Just then I laughed. Just hearing that makes my heart flutter with happiness, I smiled. Seeing Kisame eating something, that's odd. Where'd that come from? I asked myself. Every time we die, we loose our memories. Even when you are alive, you gain and loose things that are most important to you most. When I was kid, my mother Hoshi would tell me that not all beings understand one another. They just take and grab you as if you were to be a toy, or worse. Those who dare touch another being become that being. For a long moment I had stammered, as I stopped remembering the past. Sometimes... whenever feel like someone is watching me I just turn around and see someone staring at me from the back of my damn head. Sometimes whenever I think about it, it makes my heart pound in fear, but usually I am not afraid to be honest. Though when I remember all the things I have done with my family, I... I don't really remember much. To when i was growing, i didnt understand anything. Until i was the one to understand what Itachi was saying, he told me that when one dies, they try so hard to bring them back.


End file.
